The Chemistry of Hate
by ice888cream
Summary: He's half-clan. She's half-rogue. Despite the things they have in common, they absolutely hate each other. But when they get stuck in a life or death situation, will they choose to cooperate with each other and help each other survive? Or will they fight and eventually kill off all four clans?
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is my story. The story of how my tail became flattened.

I let out an angry snarl as Stormpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, pushed me onto the hot, foul smelling Thunderpath. He swiped his paw across my flank. Blood spilled out from the wound, but I felt no pain.

All I ever wanted to feel was victory. But that was not what I got. Stormpaw lunged at me, teeth baring. He nipped my hindlegs and bit down on my shoulder. He left me laying paralyzed on the Thunderpath, making me easy prey for monsters.

Before he left, his eyes widened at something coming from the left. "Monster!" he wailed. He darted forward, grabbing my scruff. He pulled me out of the way just before the monster could snap my neck, but he wasn't quick enough to save me entirely.

I heard a sickening _crunch _sound, and I felt a stabbing pain coming from my tail.

From then on, my name was not Nightpaw; it was Limppaw.


	2. Shadows and Stones

**A/N For now, I'm sticking with 3****rd**** person. If you have a problem with that, please let me know in a review. Also let me know if I should write in 1****st**** or 3****rd**** person.**

"Turtlepaw. Turtlepaw! Turtlepaw, wake up!" Turtlepaw blinked her eyes open. "What?" she snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Whiteshine, her mentor, looked at her sternly. "When it's leaf-bare, there is no time to be lazy and sleep all day while you can be out trying to catch prey for your clan. You should know this by now. Come on, we're on a hunting patrol with Pepperfur and Limppaw."

She gaped at Whiteshine. "Wha-do you hate me or something?" Whiteshine ignored her and went on. "Clanmates need to learn to get along. Now come, unless you want the whole clan to starve just because of one measly unhealthy friendship."

Turtlepaw muttered under her breath but heaved herself onto her paws nonetheless. She padded out of the den, Whiteshine right behind her. Whiteshine led her to where Limppaw was, and left them alone until he came back from the dirtplace.

Limppaw ignored her for the majority of the time. Finally, Turtlepaw got bored, so she poked him with her claw. He spun around as fast as lightning. "Don't touch me!"

Turtlepaw stuck her nose into the air. "I can touch you whenever I want!" Limppaw's whiskers twitched. "Did you bother to think before you said that?"

Turtlepaw turned red. "That wasn't what I meant, and you know it!" Limppaw smirked. "I know, but I can still tease you."

"Limppaw!" she lunged for him, but he dodged. "Nice try. Come on, why don't we focus on something more important than this for now?" Turtlepaw flicked her tail. "Fine." Just then, Whiteshine came back from the Dirtplace.

"Come, let's wake up Pepperfur," Whiteshine commanded. Whiteshine's smile then became crooked and evil. "_You _wake up Pepperfur!" Limppaw and Turtlepaw exchanged looks. "I call pulling her tail!"

Pepperfur came back to RiverClan grumpy that day, though she had caught many fish. Limppaw was planning on how to wake her up next time, and Whiteshine was stretching in the sun. Turtlepaw was taking her time, eating a fish and flinging stones at the back of Limppaw's head, though failing miserably. Limppaw shot her a smirk when she missed before scrambling to his paws and running away before Turtlepaw could claw him.

Turtlepaw glared at him. _As if he was bad enough. Now I couldn't scar him for life._ Of course, that would result in large punishment….But that didn't really matter, did it? Well, it did. Tonight was the gathering, and they were going to announce her apprenticeship. If she missed the gathering, others would assume that she had come off to a bad apprenticeship, and she didn't want that.

Turtlepaw longed to chase after Limppaw and bite his tail, (well, at least the remainder of it) off. That would be pretty rude though, and if Silverstar saw…That wouldn't be good. The sound of pawsteps shook her from her thoughts. Turtlepaw looked up and found a pair of green eyes staring straight into her soul.

_Ravenclaw. _"Ready to patrol the ShadowClan border? You can finish your fish first," she mewed. Turtlepaw nodded eagerly. Turtlepaw couldn't stay in camp for long without being bored out of her mind, unless she was sleeping. Turtlepaw quickly gulped down her fish with ravenous bites and buried the bones.

"Ready!" Turtlepaw announced. Ravenclaw nodded in acknowledgement. "You can go join Lilypaw, Rapidpaw, Otterfoot, and Ripplefur." _Wow, that's a large group of cats for a border patrol. I wonder if ShadowClan has been trespassing._

By the time they reached the ShadowClan border, it was sunhigh. Turtlepaw sniffed the air to see if ShadowClan had been crossing the border, and her suspicions were confirmed. Turtlepaw found herself padding towards a holly bush that smelled strongly of ShadowClan.

Turtlepaw quickly poked her head in, and her eyes widened. "ShadowClan!"

**A/N FanFiction removed my story, OCs Needed. :P I guess you can still submit OCs here, unless it's against the rules on FanFiction. Thanks for reading this chapter! Here are the current allegiances:**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Silverstar- grey marbled she cat with olive green eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Deputy: Ravenclaw- black she cat with green eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Medicine Cat: Mapleblaze- black tom with cream-colored paws and light-grey blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ravenpaw-black tom with one green eye and one amber eye (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Warriors: **

**Stormtail-calico tom with green eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Tigerstreak-brown tabby tom with one amber eye and one sea green eye (WolfGirl71442)**

**Silvermoon-silvery gray she-cat with white paw and underbelly and sky blue eyes (WolfGirl71442)**

**Reedtail- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Rockshade-black tom with green eyes (guest)**

**Webwing-silver and white she-cat with soft blue eyes and dark grey stripes (guest)**

**Hazelfeather-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle (guest)**

**Whiteshine-white tom with icy blue eyes and gray paws (guest)**

**Otterfoot-sleek brown she-cat with yellow eyes (ohmygawd)**

**Robinwing-black tom with green eyes, orange brown chest fur, orange brown paws, an orange brown tail tip, an orange brown muzzle, and a scar over his right eye (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Sunfire- beautiful golden she-cat with piercing hazel eyes (Sunfire)**

**Jayfur- blue grey tabby she cat with dark blue eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Ripplefur- a handsome tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Splashclaw- a ginger tom with white splotches (Spottedmist)**

**Silvergleam-silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws (guest)**

**Berryflower-she-cat with white fur and ginger and brown patches (sweetmelodi)**

**Thrushpelt-brown tabby with dark blue eyes (sweetmelodi)**

**Pikesplash-pale grey tom with ginger splotches and light blue eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Pepperfur-light gray she-cat with light sky blues eyes (Featherpaw of Ri)**

**Apprentices:**

**Limppaw:-short fur black tom with a flattened tail and amber eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Turtlepaw- black she-cat with gorgeous green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Swiftpaw-gray tom with sharp amber eyes (Another wonderful OC of mine :D)**

**Foxpaw-she-cat with fox red fur and green eyes (WolfTamer12)**

**Heatherpaw-calico she-cat with blue eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Ravenpaw-black furred she-cat with a red tail tip and blue eyes (Ravenwing)**

**Obsidianpaw-black she-cat with light green eyes and one white paw (Obsidiancat)**

**Lilypaw-white she-cat with golden-brown spots and amber eyes (LittleGrayOwl)**

**Silverpaw: pretty gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and black markings (A Silverstorm of Snowflakes)**

**Icepaw: dark brown tom with a dark brown stripe and deep blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Darkpaw: blonde she-cat with bright blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Aspenpaw: dark brown she-cat with green-yellow eyes (ohmygawd)**

**Shiverpaw: dappled silver she-cat with amber eyes (Flamebolt)**

**Ivypaw-gray she-cat with green eyes (warriorcatlover)**

**Darkpaw-black she-cat with dark amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Rapidpaw-gray she-cat with darker markings (LightskyxDarkfeather)**

**Queens: **

**Rippleclaw-light gray she-cat with blue eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Ashtail-light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes****(Featherpaw of Ri)**

**Moonheart-stark white she-cat with dark blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Kits:**

**Winterkit-white she-cat with pale silver spots and paws and one blue eye and one purple eye (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Mistykit-silver tabby with blue eyes (guest)**

**Leopardkit-golden with black leopard print (guest)**

**Amberkit-ginger she-cat with green eyes (guest)**

**Sootkit-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes (guest)**

**Jaykit- silver tabby with white paws and amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Elders: **

**Mallowfoot-grey she-cat with white flecks and a dull pelt (SleepyGhosty)**

**Sorrelshimmer-white tom with black spots and blue eyes (guest)**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Puddlestar-bulky grey tom with blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Deputy: ****Squirrelflame-tom with long brown fur, a squirrel-like orange tail, and amber eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Medicine Cat: ****Mintfeather-grayish white she-cat with mint green eyes (Meepypolo)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: ****Sagepaw-light brown tom with bright green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Warriors:**

**Twigleap-brown tabby tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Lightningclaw-grey tom with a black head, paws, chest fur, tail tip, and lighter grey lightning-shaped stripes (Thunderandshadowcats) (O_O the description's so long!)**

**Tallleaf-light brown she-cat with soft, green eyes (ThatOneGirlWithADream)**

**Wolfheart-brown-grey tom with dark brown eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Redpelt-ginger tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Apprentices:**

**Honeypaw-light yellow she-cat with green eyes (Meepypolo)**

**Leopardpaw-fiery orange tom with yellow and brown spots and leaf-green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Stormpaw-grey tabby tom with clear amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Dawnpaw-caramel brown she-cat with light brown eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Pinepaw-pine brown tom with oak brown eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Queens:**

**Flowerstripe: Dark gray she-cat with light grey stripes, muzzle, front paws, and tip (Thunderandshadowclats)**

**Kits:**

**Tigerkit-ginger she-cat with black stripes and green eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Owlkit-brown tabby she-cat with white around her eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Blosssomkit-orange and white tortoiseshell (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Elders:**

**Alderclaw-dark tawny tom with a graying muzzle (SleepyGhosty)**

**Gorseheart-white and cream she-cat with pale amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**WindClan: **

**Leader: Wrenstar-dark brown she-cat with intense amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Deputy: Liontail-short-furred golden she-cat with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat: ****Burningwillow-dark brown tom with a gray spine, orange paws, and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Robinpaw-red short-furred tom with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Warriors:**

**Breezewhisker-dappled gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Flamedash-flaming red tom with black paws and ears and orange eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Kesteralscar-jet black tom with a scar across his back (SleepyGhosty)**

**Swiftclaw-light brown tom with dark amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Dawnfur-lithe she-cat with most of her pelt dusty grey (snowwolf12132)**

**Apprentices:**

**Dustpaw-light-brown-grey tabby tom with amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Frostpaw-silver tabby she-cat with very light blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Firepaw-red pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Queens:**

**Swiftheart-white she-cat with golden spots and green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Kits:**

**Grasskit-brown tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Goldenkit-golden tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Elders:**

**Webface-dark grey tom with a silver face (SleepyGhosty)**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Emberstar-ginger tabby she-cat with fierce amber eyes (Song of the Howling Wolves) **

**Deputy: Nightheart-black she-cat with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat: Flameheart-long-haired flame colored tom with deep blue eyes, black paws, black tail tip and black chestfur**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Petalpaw-white she-cat with a bluish tinge and brown eyes (friend of mine's OC)**

**Warriors: **

**Stormfire-white she-cat with dark grey patches and amber eyes (Guest)**

**Moonshade-stunning smokey black she-cat with an intimidating pale blue gaze (Sunfire)**

**Ivyfrost-long-furred white she-cat with pale grey fur (SleepyGhosty)**

**Darkmarsh-dark grey tom with lush green eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Newtfur-russet tom with amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Apprentices: **

**Echopaw-gray she-cat with blue eyes (starkiller14)**

**Shadepaw-pretty light gray she-cat with a black tail tip and blue eyes (My OC!)**

**Silverpaw-silver and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (My other OC!)**

**Snowpaw-pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (Another one of my OCs!)**

**Rushpaw-white tom with orange splashes of fur (Yet again another one of my awesome OCs!)**

**Nectarpaw-golden she-cat with orange spots and white paws and ears with bright green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Waterpaw- black tom with gray paws and blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Queens: **

**Pinetail-brown she-cat with green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Kits:**

**Whitekit-white she-cat with green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Rainkit-grayish blue she-cat with blue eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Elders: **

**Dusklight-dark gray she-cat with black paws and amber eyes (SilverMoon71442****)**

**QuietstTep-lithe silver she-cat with black paw and tail tip (SleepyGhosty)**

**Cats Outside the Clans: **

**Mint: short-furred dark grey she-cat with green eyes (Freaky the Tiger)**

**Raker-dark grey tom with lighter tabby stripes and blazing amber eyes (Flamebolt)**

**Please review!**


	3. Apocalypse of the Zombie Cats

**A/N R&amp;R! **

**_7/7/15_**

To BoneMeal: I feel so ashamed that I spelled "flame" wrong...Thanks for letting me know about that. Anyways, I fixed the typo and you can scroll down to the bottom of the page to check in the allegiances. Next chapter is coming about this week! (I hope)

"Be quiet!" A light gray she-cat with blue eyes hissed. Turtlepaw narrowed her eyes. "Care to explain why you're on RiverClan territory?" The ShadowClan cat seemed to be around Turtlepaw's age, so the ShadowClan cat was most likely also an apprentice.

"Well…" the cat shuffled her paws nervously. "I've noticed that something odd was going on in my clan…I don't know how to describe it though. And, well, I need help. I think you should come see for yourself."

Turtlepaw's eyes widened. "No way! I can't just leave my clan without somebody noticing!" The ShadowClan cat's eyes were pleading. "I'm begging you! Just make up an excuse." Turtlepaw frowned but nonetheless agreed. After all, the warrior code said to help others in need, right? Turtlepaw sighed. _This is going to be a long day, _Turtlepaw thought grimly.

By the time Turtlepaw and the ShadowClan cat had reached the outside of the ShadowClan camp, they had almost been caught five times. In those five times they had almost been caught, she learned that the ShadowClan cat's name was Shadepaw.

"This way!" Shadepaw mewed. She ducked under a bush, Turtlepaw right behind her. Turtlepaw peered out the bush. "So, what did you want me to see?" Shadepaw flicked her tail at a long-furred white she-cat with pale grey fur. "That's Ivyfrost," Shadepaw introduced.

"She's been acting quite odd recently. Watch carefully." Shadepaw was right. Ivyfrost walked slowly, with absolutely no emotion. Her eyes were clouded, and she seemed not really conscious of what she was doing.

Turtlepaw's eyes grew. "It's the same with the others!" she exclaimed. Shadepaw nodded. "Exactly. Something strange is happening. Not all of them are acting weird, but most of them are. Is the same happening in your clan?" Turtlepaw frowned. Turtlepaw could recall a few times when Webwing hadn't answered her when she talked to her, or when Robinwing walked a bit weirdly.

When she thought about it, Turtlepaw realized that many of the cats in her clan _had _been acting just like Shadepaw's clanmates. "Yeah…What do you think is happening?"

Shadepaw shook her head. "I don't know. How about we discuss this later? I have a feeling that we'll be caught if we stay here any longer. You should get going." Then, a voice came from behind the two apprentices.

"Oh, I think it's a little too late for that."

**A/N Cliffhanger! Haha, I bet you all hate me now! I'm still working on the allegiances, so feel free to submit more! Here's something you should know: You can submit dead cats. I can't make a story without StarClan! Oh, I also forgot-If there's no more space for more OCs, I'll still take them. After all, cats don't live forever! One dies, another takes its place. xD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Current allegiances:**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Silverstar- grey marbled she cat with olive green eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Deputy: Ravenclaw- black she cat with green eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Medicine Cat: Mapleblaze- black tom with cream-colored paws and light-grey blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ravenpaw-black tom with one green eye and one amber eye (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Warriors: **

**Stormtail-calico tom with green eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Tigerstreak-brown tabby tom with one amber eye and one sea green eye (WolfGirl71442)**

**Silvermoon-silvery gray she-cat with white paw and underbelly and sky blue eyes (WolfGirl71442)**

**Reedtail- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Rockshade-black tom with green eyes (guest)**

**Webwing-silver and white she-cat with soft blue eyes and dark grey stripes (guest)**

**Hazelfeather-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle (guest)**

**Whiteshine-white tom with icy blue eyes and gray paws (guest)**

**Otterfoot-sleek brown she-cat with yellow eyes (ohmygawd)**

**Robinwing-black tom with green eyes, orange brown chest fur, orange brown paws, an orange brown tail tip, an orange brown muzzle, and a scar over his right eye (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Sunfire- beautiful golden she-cat with piercing hazel eyes (Sunfire)**

**Jayfur- blue grey tabby she cat with dark blue eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Ripplefur- a handsome tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Splashclaw- a ginger tom with white splotches (Spottedmist)**

**Silvergleam-silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws (guest)**

**Berryflower-she-cat with white fur and ginger and brown patches (sweetmelodi)**

**Thrushpelt-brown tabby with dark blue eyes (sweetmelodi)**

**Pikesplash-pale grey tom with ginger splotches and light blue eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Pepperfur-light gray she-cat with light sky blues eyes (Featherpaw of Ri)**

**Apprentices:**

**Limppaw:-short fur black tom with a flattened tail and amber eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Turtlepaw- black she-cat with gorgeous green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Swiftpaw-gray tom with sharp amber eyes (Another wonderful OC of mine :D)**

**Icepaw-sand-colored tom with blue and brown spots (Hati)**

**Foxpaw-she-cat with fox red fur and green eyes (WolfTamer12)**

**Heatherpaw-calico she-cat with blue eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Ravenpaw-black furred she-cat with a red tail tip and blue eyes (Ravenwing)**

**Obsidianpaw-black she-cat with light green eyes and one white paw (Obsidiancat)**

**Lilypaw-white she-cat with golden-brown spots and amber eyes (LittleGrayOwl)**

**Silverpaw: pretty gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and black markings (A Silverstorm of Snowflakes)**

**Icepaw: dark brown tom with a dark brown stripe and deep blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Darkpaw: blonde she-cat with bright blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Aspenpaw: dark brown she-cat with green-yellow eyes (ohmygawd)**

**Shiverpaw: dappled silver she-cat with amber eyes (Flamebolt)**

**Ivypaw-gray she-cat with green eyes (warriorcatlover)**

**Darkpaw-black she-cat with dark amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Rapidpaw-gray she-cat with darker markings (LightskyxDarkfeather)**

**Queens: **

**Rippleclaw-light gray she-cat with blue eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Ashtail-light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes****(Featherpaw of Ri)**

**Moonheart-stark white she-cat with dark blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Kits:**

**Winterkit-white she-cat with pale silver spots and paws and one blue eye and one purple eye (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Mistykit-silver tabby with blue eyes (guest)**

**Leopardkit-golden with black leopard print (guest)**

**Amberkit-ginger she-cat with green eyes (guest)**

**Sootkit-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes (guest)**

**Jaykit- silver tabby with white paws and amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Elders: **

**Mallowfoot-grey she-cat with white flecks and a dull pelt (SleepyGhosty)**

**Sorrelshimmer-white tom with black spots and blue eyes (guest)**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Puddlestar-bulky grey tom with blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Deputy: ****Squirrelflame-tom with long brown fur, a squirrel-like orange tail, and amber eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Medicine Cat: ****Mintfeather-grayish white she-cat with mint green eyes (Meepypolo)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: ****Sagepaw-light brown tom with bright green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Warriors:**

**Clearflame-battle-scarred white tom with amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Skyheart-light orange she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Oaktail-dark brown tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Flutterfur-light brown she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Witherdbird-dark grey tabby tom with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Twigleap-brown tabby tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Lightningclaw-grey tom with a black head, paws, chest fur, tail tip, and lighter grey lightning-shaped stripes (Thunderandshadowcats) (O_O the description's so long!)**

**Tallleaf-light brown she-cat with soft, green eyes (ThatOneGirlWithADream)**

**Wolfheart-brown-grey tom with dark brown eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Redpelt-ginger tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Apprentices:**

**Stonepaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes (Copper0622)**

**Treepaw-brown tabby tom with green eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Waterpaw-she cat with a wavy silver-blue pelt with blue-grey eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Honeypaw-light yellow she-cat with green eyes (Meepypolo)**

**Leopardpaw-fiery orange tom with yellow and brown spots and leaf-green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Stormpaw-grey tabby tom with clear amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Dawnpaw-caramel brown she-cat with light brown eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Pinepaw-pine brown tom with oak brown eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Queens:**

**Flowerstripe: Dark gray she-cat with light grey stripes, muzzle, front paws, and tip (Thunderandshadowclats)**

**Kits:**

**Fernkit-light brown she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Tigerkit-ginger she-cat with black stripes and green eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Owlkit-brown tabby she-cat with white around her eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Blosssomkit-orange and white tortoiseshell (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Elders:**

**Lilacheart-light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence) **

**Alderclaw-dark tawny tom with a graying muzzle (SleepyGhosty)**

**Gorseheart-white and cream she-cat with pale amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**WindClan: **

**Leader: Wrenstar-dark brown she-cat with intense amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Deputy: Liontail-short-furred golden she-cat with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat: ****Burningwillow-dark brown tom with a gray spine, orange paws, and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Robinpaw-red short-furred tom with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Warriors: **

**Thornwhisker-calico tom with green eyes and one torn ear (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Blazetail-orange tabby with black blotches and clear blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Nighttail-black tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Breezewhisker-dappled gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Flamedash-flaming red tom with black paws and ears and orange eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Kesteralscar-jet black tom with a scar across his back (SleepyGhosty)**

**Swiftclaw-light brown tom with dark amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Dawnfur-lithe she-cat with most of her pelt dusty grey (snowwolf12132)**

**Halfwing-black and white she-cat with one blue and one amber eye (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Mudeye-brown tom with grey stripes and black ears (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Apprentices:**

**Willowpaw-dark grey she-cat with light grey flecks (Copper0622)**

**Hiddenpaw-ginger and white she-cat with brown paws and dull amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Dustpaw-light-brown-grey tabby tom with amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Frostpaw-silver tabby she-cat with very light blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Firepaw-red pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Lightpaw-golden and white she-cat one amber and one blue eye (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Queens:**

**Swiftheart-white she-cat with golden spots and green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Kits:**

**Dawnkit-pale grey she-cat with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Shadekit-black she-cat with white tip tail (Copper0622)**

**Grasskit-brown tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Goldenkit-golden tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Honeykit-she-cat with orange-brown fur (Copper0622)**

**Elders:**

**Webface-dark grey tom with a silver face (SleepyGhosty)**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Emberstar-ginger tabby she-cat with fierce amber eyes (Song of the Howling Wolves) **

**Deputy: Nightheart-black she-cat with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat: Flameheart-long-haired flame colored tom with deep blue eyes, black paws, black tail tip and black chestfur (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Petalpaw-white she-cat with a bluish tinge and brown eyes (friend of mine's OC)**

**Warriors: **

**Dingoclaw-battle scarred, tan furred tom with a white belly and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Blackrose-black she-cat with reddish ears, paws and tail, with a white muzzle and green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Flightfur-dark brown tom (Copper0622)**

**Mosstail-light grey she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Spottedstripe-white tom with grey spots and stripes with blue eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Nighteyes-black she-cat with a brown tail, amber eyes, and a scar on her left eye (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Stormfire-white she-cat with dark grey patches and amber eyes (Guest)**

**Moonshade-stunning smokey black she-cat with an intimidating pale blue gaze (Sunfire)**

**Ivyfrost-long-furred white she-cat with pale grey fur (SleepyGhosty)**

**Darkmarsh-dark grey tom with lush green eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Newtfur-russet tom with amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Apprentices: **

**Smokepaw-dark grey tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Echopaw-gray she-cat with blue eyes (starkiller14)**

**Shadepaw-pretty light gray she-cat with a black tail tip and blue eyes (My OC!)**

**Silverpaw-silver and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (My other OC!)**

**Snowpaw-pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (Another one of my OCs!)**

**Rushpaw-white tom with orange splashes of fur (Yet again another one of my awesome OCs!)**

**Nectarpaw-golden she-cat with orange spots and white paws and ears with bright green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Waterpaw- black tom with gray paws and blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Shiningpaw-grey she-cat with white paws and midnight blue eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Nightpaw-black tom with green eyes with no tail (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Queens: **

**Seasonbird-orange she-cat with yellow and brown paws with green eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Pinetail-brown she-cat with green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Kits:**

**Brakenkit-light brown tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Sandkit-orange she-cat with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Whitekit-white she-cat with green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Rainkit-grayish blue she-cat with blue eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Hazelkit-light grey she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Elders: **

**Dusklight-dark gray she-cat with black paws and amber eyes (SilverMoon71442****)**

**Quietsttep-lithe silver she-cat with black paw and tail tip (SleepyGhosty)**

**Cats Outside the Clans: **

**Seed-black tabby tom with brown patches, one white ear, and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Fern-mottled dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (THeUmbrageSilence)**

**Mint: short-furred dark grey she-cat with green eyes (Freaky the Tiger)**

**Raker-dark grey tom with lighter tabby stripes and blazing amber eyes (Flamebolt)**

**Please let me know if I made a mistake! Thanks!**


	4. NOOO ITS THE ANNOYING ONE

**A/N Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's kind of short, but I promise that the next one will be longer.**

**To BoneMeal: I can't change Treepaw's name unless it's your OC…is it?**

_"Oh, I think it's a little too late for that."_

Limppaw stared at Turtlepaw. "So, would you mind telling me why you're on ShadowClan territory?" Turtlepaw did her best to stall. "Why are _you_ on ShadowClan territory?" Limppaw glared at Turtlepaw.

"I asked first!" Limppaw growled. Turtlepaw scowled. "Well, it's not my fault that you're a creepy stalker." Limppaw narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me!"

"We met at the border and I had something important to ask her. Now mind your own business!" Shadepaw interrupted. Limppaw blinked. "O-okay…"

"You know, I think we should tell Limppaw…" Turtlepaw shuffled her paws nervously. Limppaw looked up. "Tell me what?"

Shadepaw hissed. "We are not going to tell Limppaw!" Turtlepaw frowned. "You know, he's _eventually _going to notice. We might as well give him a heads up…" Shadepaw flicked her tail angrily but said nothing.

"So…Uh…How do I explain this? The cats of the clans are slowly turning into weird zombie things and bad stuff will happen. Is that clear?"

"…Um…" Was all Limppaw could think of saying. Turtlepaw grinned. "Great! He gets it!"

"So, what should we do? What can we even do?" Limppaw asked. Turtlepaw shrugged. "I guess it's up to StarClan to decide." Shadepaw's ears perked up. "Of course! You have to go to Moonstone!"

Turtlepaw frowned. "You're not coming with us?" Shadepaw nodded. "Sorry, but...I have something I need to do. I can't go." Turtlepaw sighed but said nothing. "Limppaw, you're coming, right?"

Limppaw nodded. "I can't let you take all the credit!" Turtlepaw snorted but let a small smile creep onto her face. "Great! We'll leave tomorrow night!" Limppaw's eyes went wide. "Hold on, we can't miss the Gathering!"

"Sure we can! Besides, in my plan, we still get to go to the Gathering. We'll just sneak away when we start heading back to camp. Nobody will notice for a while."

"Alright. Tomorrow night," Limppaw agreed. From the left, someone stepped on a pine cone and sent it hurling towards their paws. "Shadepaw? Is that you? Who are the other two cats you're with?" Limppaw figured that the cat could see faint outlines of the three of them.

Shadepaw gasped. "It's Waterpaw and Shiningpaw! Quick, go! I'll see you guys at the Gathering!" Limppaw quickly scampered onto his paws and ran, Turtlepaw racing after him on the hard brown earth. As Turtlepaw surged ahead into another belt of woodland where pines were mixed with other trees, Limppaw fell behind. _I need to catch up, _Limppaw thought.

In a flash, he was shoulder to shoulder with Turtlepaw .Branches creaked over their heads. Soon there was an acrid stench in the air with a dull roaring that grew louder and louder until it died away. _We're near the Thunderpath, _Limppaw realized. "Almost there!" Turtlepaw panted. "Come on! We have to cross the Thunderpath without getting run over!"

"Ya think!?" Limppaw meowed sarcastically. As Limppaw and Turtlepaw stopped in front of the Thunderpath, waiting for the monsters to pass, Limppaw couldn't help but think about his accident on the Thunderpath.

This time, he was certain that he would not get hit. After all, what were the chances of him getting hit twice? _StarClan couldn't be that cruel...Right?_ Limppaw shook his head to clear his thoughts.

_Come on. I can do this. I know I can get through this. _

"Now!" Turtlepaw leaped forward onto the Thunderpath. Afraid of getting hit, Limppaw lingered by the side of the Thunderpath for a few more heartbeats before following Turtlepaw across. Once he reached the other side, Limppaw released a sigh of relief that he didn't know that he was holding in.

Limppaw and Turtlepaw passed through WindClan's moors and left almost as quickly as they came. Limppaw skidded to a halt once they reached RiverClan territory.

Turtlepaw's eyes widened as she knocked Limppaw over. Limppaw scowled and shook his pelt angrily. "You could've stopped, you know?"

Turtlepaw stuck up her nose. "You could've got out of the way, you know?" she shot back. Limppaw huffed. "Whatever. Let's get back to camp."

Soon, they got back to camp. "Just where have you two been?" Limppaw whipped around, now face to face with Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw smirked. "Hanging out with Turtlepaw now, huh?"

Limppaw snorted. "As if you're any better. If I can recall correctly, I'm pretty certain I saw you spending time with Darkpaw #1, A.K.A. the one with black fur, _and _Darkpaw #2, A.K.A. the one with blonde fur. Oh, and I believe Silverpaw and Foxpaw were there too. Hey, wasn't Shiverpaw tagging along too?"

Swiftpaw turned pink. "Well, you're the one Shiverpaw has a crush on, so don't come blabbing to me!" Limppaw's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what?!"

**A/N Thanks for reading! If I forgot to mention his, you can submit cats for BloodClan and SkyClan. NO MED CATS FOR BLOODCLAN. GOT IT?**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Silverstar- grey marbled she cat with olive green eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Deputy: Ravenclaw- black she cat with green eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Medicine Cat: Mapleblaze- black tom with cream-colored paws and light-grey blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ravenpaw-black tom with one green eye and one amber eye (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Warriors: **

**Stormtail-calico tom with green eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Tigerstreak-brown tabby tom with one amber eye and one sea green eye (WolfGirl71442)**

**Silvermoon-silvery gray she-cat with white paw and underbelly and sky blue eyes (WolfGirl71442)**

**Reedtail- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Rockshade-black tom with green eyes (guest)**

**Webwing-silver and white she-cat with soft blue eyes and dark grey stripes (guest)**

**Hazelfeather-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle (guest)**

**Whiteshine-white tom with icy blue eyes and gray paws (guest)**

**Otterfoot-sleek brown she-cat with yellow eyes (ohmygawd)**

**Robinwing-black tom with green eyes, orange brown chest fur, orange brown paws, an orange brown tail tip, an orange brown muzzle, and a scar over his right eye (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Sunfire- beautiful golden she-cat with piercing hazel eyes (Sunfire)**

**Jayfur- blue grey tabby she cat with dark blue eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Ripplefur- a handsome tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Splashclaw- a ginger tom with white splotches (Spottedmist)**

**Silvergleam-silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws (guest)**

**Berryflower-she-cat with white fur and ginger and brown patches (sweetmelodi)**

**Thrushpelt-brown tabby with dark blue eyes (sweetmelodi)**

**Pikesplash-pale grey tom with ginger splotches and light blue eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Pepperfur-light gray she-cat with light sky blues eyes (Featherpaw of Ri)**

**Apprentices:**

**Limppaw:-short fur black tom with a flattened tail and amber eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Turtlepaw- black she-cat with gorgeous green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Swiftpaw-gray tom with sharp amber eyes (Another wonderful OC of mine :D)**

**Moonpaw-sleek she-cat with silver fur and electric blue eyes (Edh06)**

**Icepaw-sand-colored tom with blue and brown spots (Hati)**

**Foxpaw-she-cat with fox red fur and green eyes (WolfTamer12)**

**Heatherpaw-calico she-cat with blue eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Ravenpaw-black furred she-cat with a red tail tip and blue eyes (Ravenwing)**

**Obsidianpaw-black she-cat with light green eyes and one white paw (Obsidiancat)**

**Lilypaw-white she-cat with golden-brown spots and amber eyes (LittleGrayOwl)**

**Silverpaw: pretty gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and black markings (A Silverstorm of Snowflakes)**

**Icepaw: dark brown tom with a dark brown stripe and deep blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Darkpaw: blonde she-cat with bright blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Aspenpaw: dark brown she-cat with green-yellow eyes (ohmygawd)**

**Shiverpaw: dappled silver she-cat with amber eyes (Flamebolt)**

**Ivypaw-gray she-cat with green eyes (warriorcatlover)**

**Darkpaw-black she-cat with dark amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Rapidpaw-gray she-cat with darker markings (LightskyxDarkfeather)**

**Queens: **

**Rippleclaw-light gray she-cat with blue eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Ashtail-light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes****(Featherpaw of Ri)**

**Moonheart-stark white she-cat with dark blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Kits:**

**Winterkit-white she-cat with pale silver spots and paws and one blue eye and one purple eye (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Mistykit-silver tabby with blue eyes (guest)**

**Leopardkit-golden with black leopard print (guest)**

**Amberkit-ginger she-cat with green eyes (guest)**

**Sootkit-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes (guest)**

**Jaykit- silver tabby with white paws and amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Elders: **

**Mallowfoot-grey she-cat with white flecks and a dull pelt (SleepyGhosty)**

**Sorrelshimmer-white tom with black spots and blue eyes (guest)**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Puddlestar-bulky grey tom with blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Deputy: ****Squirrelflame-tom with long brown fur, a squirrel-like orange tail, and amber eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Medicine Cat: ****Mintfeather-grayish white she-cat with mint green eyes (Meepypolo)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: ****Sagepaw-light brown tom with bright green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Warriors:**

**Cherryfrost-she-cat with dark cream fur with white paws and ice-blue eyes (PercyandJay)**

**Clearflame-battle-scarred white tom with amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Skyheart-light orange she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Oaktail-dark brown tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Flutterfur-light brown she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Witherdbird-dark grey tabby tom with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Twigleap-brown tabby tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Lightningclaw-grey tom with a black head, paws, chest fur, tail tip, and lighter grey lightning-shaped stripes (Thunderandshadowcats) (O_O the description's so long!)**

**Tallleaf-light brown she-cat with soft, green eyes (ThatOneGirlWithADream)**

**Wolfheart-brown-grey tom with dark brown eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Redpelt-ginger tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Apprentices:**

**Stonepaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes (Copper0622)**

**Treepaw-brown tabby tom with green eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Waterpaw-she cat with a wavy silver-blue pelt with blue-grey eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Honeypaw-light yellow she-cat with green eyes (Meepypolo)**

**Leopardpaw-fiery orange tom with yellow and brown spots and leaf-green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Stormpaw-grey tabby tom with clear amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Dawnpaw-caramel brown she-cat with light brown eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Pinepaw-pine brown tom with oak brown eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Queens:**

**Flowerstripe: Dark gray she-cat with light grey stripes, muzzle, front paws, and tip (Thunderandshadowclats)**

**Kits:**

**Fernkit-light brown she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Tigerkit-ginger she-cat with black stripes and green eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Owlkit-brown tabby she-cat with white around her eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Blosssomkit-orange and white tortoiseshell (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Elders:**

**Lilacheart-light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence) **

**Alderclaw-dark tawny tom with a graying muzzle (SleepyGhosty)**

**Gorseheart-white and cream she-cat with pale amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**WindClan: **

**Leader: Wrenstar-dark brown she-cat with intense amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Deputy: Liontail-short-furred golden she-cat with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat: ****Burningwillow-dark brown tom with a gray spine, orange paws, and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Robinpaw-red short-furred tom with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Warriors: **

**Thornwhisker-calico tom with green eyes and one torn ear (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Blazetail-orange tabby with black blotches and clear blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Nighttail-black tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Breezewhisker-dappled gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Flamedash-flaming red tom with black paws and ears and orange eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Kesteralscar-jet black tom with a scar across his back (SleepyGhosty)**

**Swiftclaw-light brown tom with dark amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Dawnfur-lithe she-cat with most of her pelt dusty grey (snowwolf12132)**

**Halfwing-black and white she-cat with one blue and one amber eye (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Mudeye-brown tom with grey stripes and black ears (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Apprentices:**

**Willowpaw-dark grey she-cat with light grey flecks (Copper0622)**

**Hiddenpaw-ginger and white she-cat with brown paws and dull amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Dustpaw-light-brown-grey tabby tom with amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Frostpaw-silver tabby she-cat with very light blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Firepaw-red pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Lightpaw-golden and white she-cat one amber and one blue eye (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Queens:**

**Swiftheart-white she-cat with golden spots and green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Kits:**

**Dawnkit-pale grey she-cat with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Shadekit-black she-cat with white tip tail (Copper0622)**

**Grasskit-brown tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Goldenkit-golden tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Honeykit-she-cat with orange-brown fur (Copper0622)**

**Elders:**

**Webface-dark grey tom with a silver face (SleepyGhosty)**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Emberstar-ginger tabby she-cat with fierce amber eyes (Song of the Howling Wolves) **

**Deputy: Nightheart-black she-cat with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat: Flameheart-long-haired flame colored tom with deep blue eyes, black paws, black tail tip and black chestfur (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Petalpaw-white she-cat with a bluish tinge and brown eyes (friend of mine's OC)**

**Warriors: **

**Dingoclaw-battle scarred, tan furred tom with a white belly and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Blackrose-black she-cat with reddish ears, paws and tail, with a white muzzle and green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Flightfur-dark brown tom (Copper0622)**

**Mosstail-light grey she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Spottedstripe-white tom with grey spots and stripes with blue eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Nighteyes-black she-cat with a brown tail, amber eyes, and a scar on her left eye (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Stormfire-white she-cat with dark grey patches and amber eyes (Guest)**

**Moonshade-stunning smokey black she-cat with an intimidating pale blue gaze (Sunfire)**

**Ivyfrost-long-furred white she-cat with pale grey fur (SleepyGhosty)**

**Darkmarsh-dark grey tom with lush green eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Newtfur-russet tom with amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Apprentices: **

**Smokepaw-dark grey tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Echopaw-gray she-cat with blue eyes (starkiller14)**

**Shadepaw-pretty light gray she-cat with a black tail tip and blue eyes (My OC!)**

**Silverpaw-silver and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (My other OC!)**

**Snowpaw-pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (Another one of my OCs!)**

**Rushpaw-white tom with orange splashes of fur (Yet again another one of my awesome OCs!)**

**Nectarpaw-golden she-cat with orange spots and white paws and ears with bright green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Waterpaw- black tom with gray paws and blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Shiningpaw-grey she-cat with white paws and midnight blue eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Nightpaw-black tom with green eyes with no tail (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Queens: **

**Seasonbird-orange she-cat with yellow and brown paws with green eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Pinetail-brown she-cat with green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Kits:**

**Brakenkit-light brown tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Sandkit-orange she-cat with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Whitekit-white she-cat with green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Rainkit-grayish blue she-cat with blue eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Hazelkit-light grey she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Elders: **

**Dusklight-dark gray she-cat with black paws and amber eyes (SilverMoon71442****)**

**Quietsttep-lithe silver she-cat with black paw and tail tip (SleepyGhosty)**

**Cats Outside the Clans: **

**Ice-small white she-cat with blue eyes (PikaNerd6)**

**Swift-long-limbed dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (PikaNerd6)**

**Dusk-tan tom with dark amber eyes and a brown underbelly (PikaNerd6)**

**Briar-dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes and a fluffy tail (PikaNerd6)**

**Seed-black tabby tom with brown patches, one white ear, and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Fern-mottled dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (THeUmbrageSilence)**

**Mint: short-furred dark grey she-cat with green eyes (Freaky the Tiger)**

**Raker-dark grey tom with lighter tabby stripes and blazing amber eyes (Flamebolt)**

**BloodClan**

**Leader: ****Hollow- large black tom with orange eyes, battle-scarred ear (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Deputy: Lightning-black tom with ice blue eyes and a lightning-shaped patch of fur (Silver)**

**Warriors: **

**Lynx - gray-brown she-cat with a stubby tail, lime green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Ink - dark gray tom with black stripes, one green eye and one blue. (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Apprentices: Empty**

**Queens: Empty**

**SkyClan**

**Leader: ****Sleetstar - pale gray she-cat with bluish gray stripes, bright turquoise eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Deputy: Empty**

**Medicine Cat: Empty**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Empty**

**Warriors:**

**Lavapath- black she-cat with orange stripes and eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Deepclaw - dark gray tom with a black underside, blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Apprentices: Empty**

**Queens: Empty**

**Elders: Empty**


	5. Goodbye, RiverClan

**A/N I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in half a year! Ugh, nevermind, just enjoy the chapter! Please? Oh yeah, I also realized that I didn't include anything about the warriors' apprentices in the allegiances, so go check out the updated version of the allegiances after you're done reading the chapter. Sorry that the allegiances are messed up in practically every single way possible, but I'm trying my best! BTW, I think Riverclan is literally overflowing with cats. I guess it's time to start killing a few…_IF_ you guys don't mind, of course.**

Limppaw and Turtlepaw slowly made their way to the Gathering with their clanmates. "You ready for this?" Limppaw hissed into Turtlepaw's ear. Turtlepaw nodded. "Yeah." Turtlepaw looked up to see that they were falling behind. "Come on, we have to catch up to our clanmates. We'll practically be eating their dust if we don't hurry up."

Turtlepaw ran ahead, leaving Limppaw in the back of the group. Limppaw sighed but nonetheless quickened his pace. "Wait up!" He called to his clanmates. Moonpaw, Limppaw's denmate, looked back at him disapprovingly but slowed down to wait for him. "If you do this every time you go to a Gathering, Silverstar is never going to choose you to go to a Gathering ever again."

Moonpaw's eyes twinkled with amusement as Limppaw gaped at her. "Wait, seriously!? If that's the case, I'm just going to head over to the front of the group, if you don't mind." Moonpaw rolled her eyes, "Honestly Limppaw, I was just kidding. It's only your second Gathering, relax!"

Limppaw huffed. "Well, if you say so." Limppaw sat down in the middle of the path. Moonpaw growled. "You really do take things too seriously! Get off your butt and move already!" Limppaw scrambled to his paws and sped off. Moonpaw sighed and followed Limppaw's example.

After countless moons of walking (according to Limppaw), RiverClan finally reached the clearing where the Gathering was held. "Wow, Fourtrees is amazing!" Limppaw exclaimed.

Turtlepaw grinned. "It is, isn't it? Wait till you see all the clans gathered here! It's literally a sea of cats, and I am not exaggerating." Limppaw sniffed the air. The scent of heather was gradually getting stronger and stronger.

"I'm guessing WindClan's near." Limppaw stated. Turtlepaw nodded. "Yeah, WindClan's probably going be here any second now." The smell of ShadowClan also seemed to get stronger, along with ThunderClan's.

Turtlepaw's eye twitched. "Scratch that, they'll _all _probably be here any second now." Limppaw nodded in agreement. After an infuriating 5 heartbeats of wondering which clan would arrive second, WindClan burst into the clearing, ThunderClan right behind them. ShadowClan arrived just two heartbeats after ThunderClan.

Limppaw's face lit up with excitement. "Come on, let's go meet the other apprentices!" Turtlepaw shrugged. "Ok then, let's get going."

Limppaw padded to the other side of the clearing and approached a dark brown tom. "Uh, hi, I'm Limppaw, and this is Turtlepaw." The brown tom blinked. "Wait, what? Hold on, you were talking to me? Sorry, I just spaced out a bit. My name's Pinepaw."

Limppaw's head bobbed up and down. "Cool, cool. So we were wondering if you introduce us to a few cats…" Turtlepaw scowled. "Yeah, okay, I'm not anti-social or anything, I don't need some ThunderClan cat to show me around."

Pinepaw looked around awkwardly. "Should I just leave now, or no?" Turtlepaw shook her head. "You're already here, so we might as well talk a bit." Pinepaw shuffled his paws. "Um, ok, but I really starting to think that I'm a bit unwanted here, so I gu-"

Turtlepaw cut him off. "If you really feel that you're left out, you can leave. Like, now." Pinepaw stuttered. "Uh, no, not at all, I-I'd love to talk, h-honestly!" Limppaw sighed. "And you just _had _to intimidate him." Turtlepaw stuck out her tongue. "Fine, let's start over again. Hi, my name's Turtlepaw, and I'm from RiverClan."

Pinepaw smiled. "I'm Pinepaw, and I'm from ThunderClan." Pinepaw glared at Limppaw. "And I was most certainly not being intimidated by Turtlepaw." Limppaw _tsked. _"Whatever you say, but there's no point in denying it. You were practically frozen."

"Fine, whatever. Anyways, my friends want me to go sit down with them. It was nice meeting you two." Pinepaw padded towards his clanmates. Limppaw's eyes widened in mock horror. "Gasp! You have friends?" Pinepaw turned around to glower at him. "I heard that!"

"Pinepaw was nice, don't you think?" Limppaw asked. "Yeah, I guess." Turtlepaw meowed. Limppaw turned his attention to the ShadowClan apprentices who were bragging about how awesome it was to ShadowClan. Turtlepaw flicked her tail angrily. "I wish I were in ShadowClan. They get to do everything."

"You don't really think that, do you?" Limppaw questioned. "Probably not, but it just sounds pretty nice, you know? Some of them became apprentices when they were four moons old, yet we had to wait until we were six moons old. But it's probably pretty scary to become an apprentice when you're only four moons old." Turtlepaw groaned. "Ugh, nevermind, forget I ever said anything. Let's go meet some other cats now."

Turtlepaw padded up to a red-furred WindClan cat. "Hey, my name's Turtlepaw. My friend here is Limppaw. We're from RiverClan." The tom looked up. "Oh, hi. Sorry, I don't have a lot of time to talk, I'm a medicine cat apprentice."

"I didn't know that! Sorry for bothering you, I better get going! Come on, Limppaw." The WindClan medicine cat apprentice looked startled. "Wait, don't go! It's not wrong to enjoy a bit of company sometimes." Turtlepaw doubled back. "Oh, ok , apparently I took that the wrong way. So tell me, what's it like being a medicine cat apprentice?"

"I guess it's kind of boring, to be honest," the tom replied. Limppaw frowned. "If it's so boring, why did you even become a medicine cat in the first place?" The tom curled his lip. "That's none of your business. My name is Robinpaw, and that is all you need to know." Limppaw reared back. "Um, ok then. I guess we'll be going."

Once they were out of earshot, Turtlepaw hissed, "Why did you do that? We just missed our chance to talk to a medicine cat apprentice from another clan! Whatever, it's not like he wanted us to know anything or whatever. Whatever! If he even had anything to share or whatever, whatever it could be, I bet it wouldn't even be all that interesting or whatever. Whatever, I couldn't care less, it's not like it's my fault or whatever. And whatever happened, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it, so whatever! Whatever, it's not like it's _my _problem. " Limppaw gritted his teeth. "Starclan, what is up with you and whatever's!? I'd do anything just to make you shut up!"

Turtlepaw flicked her ear. "Fine then, sit down. The Gathering is about to start." Soon enough, the Gathering had begun. A dark brown she-cat with intense amber eyes yowled loudly from the Great Rock. "This Gathering has officially begun!" A ginger tabby she-cat with fierce amber eyes joined the brown she-cat on the High Rock. "ShadowClan will go first." The brown she-cat's ear twitched irritably. "Very well."

"Who's she?" Limppaw asked. "The brown she-cat is Wrenstar, and the ginger tabby is Emberstar." Turtlepaw explained.

Emberstar opened her mouth to speak. "ShadowClan is doing well, and we have plenty of fresh kill. Pinetail recently had two kits, Whitekit and Rainkit." A brown she-cat with green eyes raised her head proudly.

Now it was Wrenstar's turn. "Prey is plentiful, and Swiftheart gave birth to two healthy toms; Grasskit and Goldenkit. We have also chased a badger and its cubs off our territory." Loud cheering.

Wrenstar jumped off the Great Rock as Silverstar climbed on. "RiverClan is thriving, as are Moonheart and her newborn kit, Jaykit. We also have two new apprentices: Limppaw and Turtlepaw." All eyes landed on the two apprentices. Limppaw ducked his down, embarrassed while Turtlepaw had her chin up, proud. Then, a bulky grey tom with blue eyes took his place on the Great Rock.

"ThunderClan is strong and healthy. We have had a few encounters with rouges, but nothing too serious." With those words, the Gathering was over. RiverClan started heading back. "Come on, this is our chance! We have to go now!" Turtlepaw whispered.

Limppaw nodded. "Yeah, let's go." With one last look at their clanmates, Limppaw and Turtlepaw ran as fast as they could, as far as they could. "Goodbye, RiverClan."

**A/N So, how was that? Huh? BTW, SkyClan and BloodClan still need more cats, so keep submitting! Also, let me know if one of your OC's is in RiverClan and you're okay with me killing them off sooner or later. Thanks!**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Silverstar- grey marbled she cat with olive green eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Deputy: Ravenclaw- black she cat with green eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Medicine Cat: Mapleblaze- black tom with cream-colored paws and light-grey blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ravenpaw-black tom with one green eye and one amber eye (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Warriors: **

**Stormtail-calico tom with green eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Apprentice: Heatherpaw**

**Tigerstreak-brown tabby tom with one amber eye and one sea green eye (WolfGirl71442)**

**Apprentice: Ravenpaw**

**Silvermoon-silvery gray she-cat with white paw and underbelly and sky blue eyes (WolfGirl71442)**

**Apprentice: Icepaw (Hati)**

**Reedtail- grey tabby tom with yellow eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

**Rockshade-black tom with green eyes (guest)**

**Apprentice: Moonpaw**

**Webwing-silver and white she-cat with soft blue eyes and dark grey stripes (guest)**

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

**Hazelfeather-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle (guest)**

**Apprentice: Shiverpaw**

**Whiteshine-white tom with icy blue eyes and gray paws (guest)**

**Apprentice: Turtlepaw**

**Otterfoot-sleek brown she-cat with yellow eyes (ohmygawd)**

**Apprentice: Rapidpaw**

**Robinwing-black tom with green eyes, orange brown chest fur, orange brown paws, an orange brown tail tip, an orange brown muzzle, and a scar over his right eye (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Apprentice: Foxpaw**

**Sunfire- beautiful golden she-cat with piercing hazel eyes (Sunfire)**

**Apprentice: Ivypaw**

**Jayfur- blue grey tabby she cat with dark blue eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Apprentice: Lilypaw**

**Ripplefur- a handsome tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes (Spottedmist)**

**Apprentice: Obsidianpaw**

**Splashclaw- a ginger tom with white splotches (Spottedmist)**

**Apprentice: Icepaw (snowwolf12132)**

**Silvergleam-silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws (guest)**

**Apprentice: Limppaw**

**Berryflower-she-cat with white fur and ginger and brown patches (sweetmelodi)**

**Apprentice: Aspenpaw**

**Thrushpelt-brown tabby with dark blue eyes (sweetmelodi)**

**Apprentice: Darkpaw (snowwolf12132)**

**Pikesplash-pale grey tom with ginger splotches and light blue eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Apprentice: Darkpaw (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Pepperfur-light gray she-cat with light sky blues eyes (Featherpaw of Ri)**

**Apprentices:**

**Limppaw:-short fur black tom with a flattened tail and amber eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Turtlepaw- black she-cat with gorgeous green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Swiftpaw-gray tom with sharp amber eyes (Another wonderful OC of mine :D)**

**Moonpaw-sleek she-cat with silver fur and electric blue eyes (Edh06)**

**Icepaw-sand-colored tom with blue and brown spots (Hati)**

**Foxpaw-she-cat with fox red fur and green eyes (WolfTamer12)**

**Heatherpaw-calico she-cat with blue eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Ravenpaw-black furred she-cat with a red tail tip and blue eyes (Ravenwing)**

**Obsidianpaw-black she-cat with light green eyes and one white paw (Obsidiancat)**

**Lilypaw-white she-cat with golden-brown spots and amber eyes (LittleGrayOwl)**

**Silverpaw: pretty gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and black markings (A Silverstorm of Snowflakes)**

**Icepaw: dark brown tom with a dark brown stripe and deep blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Darkpaw: blonde she-cat with bright blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Aspenpaw: dark brown she-cat with green-yellow eyes (ohmygawd)**

**Shiverpaw: dappled silver she-cat with amber eyes (Flamebolt)**

**Ivypaw-gray she-cat with green eyes (warriorcatlover)**

**Darkpaw-black she-cat with dark amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Rapidpaw-gray she-cat with darker markings (LightskyxDarkfeather)**

**Queens: **

**Rippleclaw-light gray she-cat with blue eyes (theyallstartoutordinary)**

**Ashtail-light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Featherpaw of Ri)**

**Moonheart-stark white she-cat with dark blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Kits:**

**Winterkit-white she-cat with pale silver spots and paws and one blue eye and one purple eye (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Mistykit-silver tabby with blue eyes (guest)**

**Leopardkit-golden with black leopard print (guest)**

**Amberkit-ginger she-cat with green eyes (guest)**

**Sootkit-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes (guest)**

**Jaykit- silver tabby with white paws and amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Elders: **

**Mallowfoot-grey she-cat with white flecks and a dull pelt (SleepyGhosty)**

**Sorrelshimmer-white tom with black spots and blue eyes (guest)**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Puddlestar-bulky grey tom with blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Deputy: Squirrelflame-tom with long brown fur, a squirrel-like orange tail, and amber eyes (SilverMoon71442) **

**Medicine Cat: Mintfeather-grayish white she-cat with mint green eyes (Meepypolo)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Sagepaw-light brown tom with bright green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Warriors:**

**Cherryfrost-she-cat with dark cream fur with white paws and ice-blue eyes (PercyandJay)**

**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

**Clearflame-battle-scarred white tom with amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Skyheart-light orange she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

**Oaktail-dark brown tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Flutterfur-light brown she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Apprentice: Treepaw**

**Witherdbird-dark grey tabby tom with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Twigleap-brown tabby tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Apprentice: Dawnpaw**

**Lightningclaw-grey tom with a black head, paws, chest fur, tail tip, and lighter grey lightning-shaped stripes (Thunderandshadowcats) (O_O the description's so long!)**

**Apprentice: Pinepaw**

**Tallleaf-light brown she-cat with soft, green eyes (ThatOneGirlWithADream)**

**Apprentice: Waterpaw**

**Wolfheart-brown-grey tom with dark brown eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

**Redpelt-ginger tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Apprentice: Honeypaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Stonepaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes (Copper0622)**

**Treepaw-brown tabby tom with green eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Waterpaw-she cat with a wavy silver-blue pelt with blue-grey eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Honeypaw-light yellow she-cat with green eyes (Meepypolo)**

**Leopardpaw-fiery orange tom with yellow and brown spots and leaf-green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Stormpaw-grey tabby tom with clear amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Dawnpaw-caramel brown she-cat with light brown eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Pinepaw-pine brown tom with oak brown eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Queens:**

**Flowerstripe: Dark gray she-cat with light grey stripes, muzzle, front paws, and tip (Thunderandshadowclats)**

**Kits:**

**Fernkit-light brown she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Tigerkit-ginger she-cat with black stripes and green eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Owlkit-brown tabby she-cat with white around her eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Blosssomkit-orange and white tortoiseshell (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Elders:**

**Lilacheart-light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence) **

**Alderclaw-dark tawny tom with a graying muzzle (SleepyGhosty)**

**Gorseheart-white and cream she-cat with pale amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**WindClan: **

**Leader: Wrenstar-dark brown she-cat with intense amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Deputy: Liontail-short-furred golden she-cat with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat: Burningwillow-dark brown tom with a gray spine, orange paws, and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Robinpaw-red short-furred tom with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Warriors: **

**Thornwhisker-calico tom with green eyes and one torn ear (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Blazetail-orange tabby with black blotches and clear blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Apprentice: Hiddenpaw**

**Nighttail-black tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

**Breezewhisker-dappled gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

**Flamedash-flaming red tom with black paws and ears and orange eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Apprentice: Dustpaw**

**Kesteralscar-jet black tom with a scar across his back (SleepyGhosty)**

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

**Swiftclaw-light brown tom with dark amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Dawnfur-lithe she-cat with most of her pelt dusty grey (snowwolf12132)**

**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Halfwing-black and white she-cat with one blue and one amber eye (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Mudeye-brown tom with grey stripes and black ears (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Apprentices:**

**Willowpaw-dark grey she-cat with light grey flecks (Copper0622)**

**Hiddenpaw-ginger and white she-cat with brown paws and dull amber eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Dustpaw-light-brown-grey tabby tom with amber eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Frostpaw-silver tabby she-cat with very light blue eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Firepaw-red pelted she-cat with leaf-green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Lightpaw-golden and white she-cat one amber and one blue eye (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Queens:**

**Swiftheart-white she-cat with golden spots and green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Kits:**

**Dawnkit-pale grey she-cat with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Shadekit-black she-cat with white tip tail (Copper0622)**

**Grasskit-brown tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Goldenkit-golden tom with green eyes (SilverMoon71442)**

**Honeykit-she-cat with orange-brown fur (Copper0622)**

**Elders:**

**Webface-dark grey tom with a silver face (SleepyGhosty)**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Emberstar-ginger tabby she-cat with fierce amber eyes (Song of the Howling Wolves) **

**Deputy: Nightheart-black she-cat with green eyes (snowwolf12132)**

**Medicine Cat: Flameheart-long-haired flame colored tom with deep blue eyes, black paws, black tail tip and black chestfur (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Petalpaw-white she-cat with a bluish tinge and brown eyes (friend of mine's OC)**

**Warriors: **

**Dingoclaw-battle scarred, tan furred tom with a white belly and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Apprentice: Waterpaw**

**Blackrose-black she-cat with reddish ears, paws and tail, with a white muzzle and green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence) **

**Apprentice: Shiningpaw**

**Flightfur-dark brown tom (Copper0622)**

**Apprentice: Shadepaw**

**Mosstail-light grey she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Apprentice: Smokepaw**

**Spottedstripe-white tom with grey spots and stripes with blue eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Apprentice: Nectarpaw**

**Nighteyes-black she-cat with a brown tail, amber eyes, and a scar on her left eye (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Stormfire-white she-cat with dark grey patches and amber eyes (Guest)**

**Apprentice: Echopaw**

**Moonshade-stunning smokey black she-cat with an intimidating pale blue gaze (Sunfire)**

**Apprentice: Rushpaw**

**Ivyfrost-long-furred white she-cat with pale grey fur (SleepyGhosty)**

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

**Darkmarsh-dark grey tom with lush green eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**Newtfur-russet tom with amber eyes (SleepyGhosty)**

**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Apprentices: **

**Smokepaw-dark grey tom with green eyes**** (Copper0622)**

**Echopaw-gray she-cat with blue eyes (starkiller14)**

**Shadepaw-pretty light gray she-cat with a black tail tip and blue eyes (My OC!)**

**Silverpaw-silver and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (My other OC!)**

**Snowpaw-pure white she-cat with light blue eyes (Another one of my OCs!)**

**Rushpaw-white tom with orange splashes of fur (Yet again another one of my awesome OCs!)**

**Nectarpaw-golden she-cat with orange spots and white paws and ears with bright green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Waterpaw- black tom with gray paws and blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Shiningpaw-grey she-cat with white paws and midnight blue eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Nightpaw-black tom with green eyes with no tail (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Queens: **

**Seasonbird-orange she-cat with yellow and brown paws with green eyes (NightmareTheFoxWitch)**

**Pinetail-brown she-cat with green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Kits:**

**Brackenkit-light brown tom with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Sandkit-orange she-cat with green eyes (Copper0622)**

**Whitekit-white she-cat with green eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Rainkit-grayish blue she-cat with blue eyes (AutumnstripeOlympus)**

**Hazelkit-light grey she-cat (Copper0622)**

**Elders: **

**Dusklight-dark gray she-cat with black paws and amber eyes (SilverMoon71442****)**

**Quietsttep-lithe silver she-cat with black paw and tail tip (SleepyGhosty)**

**BloodClan**

**Leader: ****Hollow- large black tom with orange eyes, battle-scarred ear (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Deputy: ****Lightning-black tom with ice blue eyes and a lightning-shaped patch of fur (Silver)**

**Warriors: **

**Ember- Redish tom with green eyes, and a black mark on his chest (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Ice-Black tom with one white paw, and blue eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Shadow-Black tom with long fur, and blue eyes (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Lynx - gray-brown she-cat with a stubby tail, lime green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Ink - dark gray tom with black stripes, one green eye and one blue. (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Night-black she-cat with dark blackish blue eyes and a shredded ear (LONG LIVE BOOKS)**

**Mweyne- Large dusty colored tom with a strong resemblance to a lion, with brown mane and gray eyes. Scar on bridge of nose and flank. (Thunderandshadowcats)**

**Apprentices: Empty**

**Queens: Empty**

**SkyClan**

**Leader: ****Sleetstar - pale gray she-cat with bluish gray stripes, bright turquoise eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Deputy: Empty**

**Medicine Cat: Empty**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Empty**

**Warriors:**

**Lavapath- black she-cat with orange stripes and eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Deepclaw - dark gray tom with a black underside, blue eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Birchfoot-light brown she-cat with darker stripes (Featherpaw)**

**Rushtail-light gray she-cat with darker spots (Featherpaw)**

**Apprentices: Empty**

**Queens: **

**Appleblossom-white she-cat (LONG LIVE BOOKS)**

**Kits:**

**Leapkit-Light brown tom with white ears and tail (Featherpaw)**

**Alderkit-dark brown she-cat (Featherpaw)**

**Aspenkit-light gray she-cat with white paw and ears (Featherpaw)**

**Robinkit-light brown tabby she-cat (Featherpaw)**

Crowkit-light gray she-cat (Featherpaw)

**Amberkit-white she-cat with amber eyes (LONG LIVE BOOKS)**

**Lightkit-white she-cat with light blue eyes (LONG LIVE BOOKS)**

**Elders: Empty**

**Cats Outside the Clans: **

**Ice-small white she-cat with blue eyes (PikaNerd6)**

**Swift-long-limbed dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (PikaNerd6)**

**Dusk-tan tom with dark amber eyes and a brown underbelly (PikaNerd6)**

**Briar-dark brown she-cat with blue-green eyes and a fluffy tail (PikaNerd6)**

**Seed-black tabby tom with brown patches, one white ear, and amber eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Fern-mottled dark brown tabby tom with green eyes (TheUmbrageSilence)**

**Mint: short-furred dark grey she-cat with green eyes (Freaky the Tiger)**

**Raker-dark grey tom with lighter tabby stripes and blazing amber eyes (Flamebolt)**


End file.
